Harry Potter and the Hellfire Club
by Maeglin Telemar
Summary: Secret organisations spanning the whole world of magic political Intrigue lust blackmail and a shift in viewpoints warnings Violence blackmail dumbledore bashing weasley bashing anti order dark magic ambivilant harry some language and dark situations


**A light that will never go out**

**a/n niet mijnam armen**

Harry sat in a hidden room off the inheritance wing of the London branch of Gringots bank he had been deposited there after the main reading. Clutching the envelope will his seal on it. He ran his finger across the edge of the Black crest. His crest now he had officially been acknowledged as Sirius's heir and a scion of the house back.

He opened the vellum paper and began to read.

_Dear Harry_

_My boy I have things to tell you in this letter that were and are your RIGHT to know. I am sorry I am not there to help in the time ahead or advise upon the choices you must make, but you are a strong wise loyal young man and I trust you too do what is right for yourself. Free from the prejudices of others choices and viewpoints. I am writing this as I prepare to enter the ministry of magic to aid in your battle._

_Whew sod it that's enough Sirius behaviour for now. Now well having read this letter I assume you have attended the hearing of my will and taken up the mantle of the patriarch of house Black and since this automatically emancipates you whoopee! _

_This dear boy means you are now the wealthiest Wizard in the "Old World" as you are the patriarch of both the Black and the Potter Line and have business holdings in both the magical and muggle world throughout the UK, Europe and the New World._

_Because I am feeling nice, I'll leave an approximate listing of the businesses I know of in the order of importance and how, (in my opinion.) _

_**Magical**_

_33.3 Percent share in Weasley Wizard Wheezes (triwzard winnings) _

_Zonko's (Won by Ms Artemisia Black in a blackjack game in 1837)_

_Iliad inc. ( umbrella corp. for every major chain of magical bookshop in the world, bribe from red mafia for smuggling their brandy into UK) _

_Borgin and Burkes ( Black funded business)_

_Ogden's Distillers (profits from a bet on a flobberworm race in a bar in Ireland by Juli Potter from Finnigan family_

_47 percent in Gringots (allied during WW2 joint black and potter)_

_Comet, Nimbus and firebolt corps (sole ownership black and potter combined.)_

_**Muggle**_

_Acme inc (joke company started by prongs)_

_Ducati (Motorcycle manufacturer they made my/your bike yay sexy blood red Italian sports bikes)_

_24.78 percent in Microsoft stock (lily made prongs buy in the early days)_

Sorry I got a little off track, you will be taken to a room in gringots and if judged worthy you will be inducted into a society of wizards and witches dedicated to the furthering of magic and the preservation of the wizarding world. The Hellfire Club.

The reason you have not been accepted earlier into the youth faction is due to that senile infantile goat------- little git dumbledork. He is opposed to any of the ideals we hold dear as he believes that he should control the world. He has raised you as his weapon and kept you from your rightful place. If you wish to learn of your rights and membership, follow the goblins and prepare to meet the council of deamons. (Don't worry it's the body of the club.)

Don't worry you'll make Prongs. Lils and I proud

(Yes she was a member, on the council actually.)

Snuffles AKA Sirius AKA padfoot AKA Siri AKA gryffindor Lovegod

A goblin in rather plain battle armour, carrying a wicked looking scimitar twice his size, entered the room trough the concealed trapdoor. The naked blade glinting in the candlelight silver edges catching the glow. The ultimate weapon for any foe. The goblin motioned to follow and so not to appear a threat Harry obeyed. He was taken through the trapdoor and left in a violet lit room and ordered to dress in the black robes provided.

He drew up his hood concealing the wound, the bane of his existence and entered the pitch black cave.

Wand Drawn He followed the tunnel towards the torchlight.


End file.
